Of Stubbed Toes, Icecream Debates
by ficusmarie
Summary: Of Stubbed Toes, Icecream Debates, and Saving World Hunger is a little oneshot of the Marauders, in which their characters will be reappearing in future oneshots, basically about the crazy little thing called love


**_Of Stubbed Toes, Icecream Debates, and Saving World Hunger_**

**By: HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**

"Oh, mother of Merlin," muttered fifth year Gryffindor Lily Evans as she got up from a rather comfy arm chair and walked over to James Potter, who was currently trying to blow up a table.

When he noticed Lily walk up, he stopped immediately. "Oh, hi there Lily," he said sheepishly.

"Hello Potter," she sighed. "Might I ask why you are trying to destroy that table?"

"It's evil, Lily! It hurt me!"

"Oh, really Potter? Did it reach out and grab you?" she mocked.

"It stubbed my toe!" he insisted.

"Oh, that's right. It was all the table's fault." James nodded along enthusiastically, totally missing the sarcasm in Lily's voice, when she hit him upside the head.

"You dolt! Just because, even with glasses, you still can't see where you're going, doesn't mean you can destroy a perfectly good table," she said annoyed as she walked closer to him with her finger pointed at him, and he walked backwards, slowly.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," she sighed as she decided that she was in no mood to fight with _him _tonight. She turned around and—

"OW!" screamed Lily as she grabbed her toe in pain. She saw James, leaning against the table and smirking.

"Told you it was evil," he said.

She growled at him before hopping over to the girls' dormitories stairs and shouting, "Go to hell Potter!" over her shoulder. She then disappeared up the stairs.

"Goodnight to you too Lily," mutter James to himself as he sighed dejectedly and limped to the armchair previously occupied by Lily. He could still smell her perfume. Lavender. He took a deep breath and sank into the chair.

Lily Evans, smartest witch in her year, best friends with Angélica Rico and Susannah Moyrunt, excruciatingly nice and helpful, and the prettiest girl James had ever seen. Every time he looked in her eyes he was mesmerized into a trance he neither could nor wanted out of. She was the one, and she hated him.

He began to dream of her. Her smile. Her voice. Her laugh. Her touch. Her—

"Oi! James, get up!" said a voice belonging to his life-long friend, Susannah, whose light blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail, framing her pale face.

James grunted, "What time is it?"

"Almost two o'clock in the morning. You should get up to bed," she said, sitting on the nearest couch.

"Oh yeah? And what are you doing up?" he asked.

She sighed deeply and stretched out on the couch. "Sadly, I could not sleep."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just can't," she said simply.

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

"No," she yawned.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Actually James, I—

Too late. She was answered with a loud snore from the chair James was in. She laughed quietly and muttered, "Good night," before heading up the stairs, back to her bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" shouted Lily as she grabbed a pillow and began hitting Angie, a dear friend of Lily's, motionless body with it. Her face was hidden in a pillow, but her dark hair seemed to be all over.

Angie's attempts to ignore were futile. It just wouldn't stop. The result was Angie swiftly grabbing the pillow and pelting it across the room. She lifted her olive colered head and growled, "I'm up."

Lily smiled happily and moved onto her next victim, Susannah.

After another pillow fight, all three girls were officially up and, about an hour later, they managed to make it to the Great Hall.

They walked over to their four friends, also known as the Marauders. The Marauders consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

As the girls approached they could tell they were entering in the middle of a heated debate.

"Chocolate!" shouted Remus.

"Mint Chocolate!" countered Sirius.

"What are you two on about now?" asked Lily, taking a seat next to them.

"They've been at it all morning," sighed Peter. "Of whether chocolate ice cream is better than mint chocolate ice cream."

"Well, that's obvious," said Susannah as her and Angie sat down. "Mint chocolate."

"Ha!" yelled Sirius triumphantly.

Remus groaned, "No, Suze. Why do you take his side?"

"Well, he's right. Sure, chocolate is good and all, but the mint just adds the extra kick," she said.

"But why change something that's already so great?" he said.

"Why not? Change isn't always bad," she said defiantly.

Remus was silent.

James laughed. "And the winner is…Mint Chocolate!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah," said Remus. "I still say chocolate is better. Anyway, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Hm, well, let's see," said Sirius grabbing a notebook and flipping through it. "There's feed the starving children in Africa, save the rainforest, and discover a cure for cancer," he listed. "You know, the usual."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Remus, we have double Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Double Charms."

"Really? That's not that bad, save for History of Magic, but hey, I need some more sleep anyway," said Angie grinning at the thought of more sleep.

"Right you are Angie," agreed James.

"Well, we should head off to class," said Peter.

"Right Pete, let's go," said Remus as he and the rest of the group left the Great Hall and headed towards Potions.

"Very good job Miss Evans," complimented Professor Slughorn as he made his way around the classroom.

Lily continued on with the potion. "How have you been Sev?" she asked the boy sitting next to her.

"I've been doing alright. And you, Lily?" he asked, stopping momentarily from his scribbling inside his Potions book.

"Not too bad," she smiled. "Hey, I heard that Paola Parkinson has a crush on you," she said nudging him playfully.

"I know," he said stiffly.

"Well then, why don't you ask her to Hogsmeade?" suggested Lily.

"You know me, Lily. I'm not like Black or Potter. I'm no good with girls," sighed Snape.

"Oh, c'mon Severus, it's easy," she said enthusiastically.

"No Lily. It's not that easy. I can't just walk up to her, smile and say, 'Hey, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?'" he sighed.

"Whoa, did I just here Snivellus ask _my _Lily to Hogsmeade?" asked James who had just shown up behind there table.

"First of all, Potter, she is not your property. And second, no, I didn't ask Lily to Hogsmeade. As usual, you butted your nose into others' affairs and, once again, came to the wrong conclusion. So, Potter, it you don't mind, go back to your pitiful attempts of potion making and let us finish out conversation," sneered Snape.

"I would, Snivelly, but I'm worried here that poor Lily dear will be covered in your slimy grease from head to toe because she had to play nice with you," James growled back.

Lily jumped out of her seat. "That's enough Potter. Leave us alone!"

"As you wish, my Lily flower," he said bowing before he left and sending Snape a glare.

As soon as the class was over, Lily stormed out of the classroom with James close behind her.

"Oi! Lily!" yelled James as he finally caught up to her.

"Don't talk to me Potter," she snapped.

"Oh, c'mon Lily, I was only playing," he said.

"No," she denied. "You were being unreasonably rude."

"I only do it because I care about you. You shouldn't be friends with him. He's one of _them._" And by them, he meant the Slytherins.

"If you did care, you would stay the hell away from me," she snapped at him.

"But I lo—

She held up her hand. "Don't you dare say it Potter. You don't even know what love is." And with that, she stormed off to History of Magic, leaving James in the dust.

"It's you," he whispered to himself.

The day had finished and Sirius and Susannah sat in the Common Room.

"What a day," observed Susannah.

"Why yes, I do believe it was," replied Sirius.

Suze laughed quietly. "Alors," she began," What do we do now?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Well, everyone else has decided to sleep. We could try that, I guess," suggested Sirius.

"Yeah, we should. But, I'm just not tired," she sighed.

"Oh, yeah, me neither," he agreed.

"So, what are we going to do then?"

"Race you to the kitchens!" shouted Sirius as he took off for the portrait and Susannah ran behind him.

Two hours later, they returned to the Common Room covered in various ice cream flavors and toppings.

She walked toward her staircase.

"Goodnight Suzie," he said quietly.

"Night," she said back as she walked up the stairs and into her nice, warm bed where she dreamt about him that night.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black was cursing the table that had just stubbed his toe.

_A/N Love it? Hate it?_ _Send me a review and let me know what you think. I was thinking of doing some more oneshots with these characters...could be fun? Well, Let me know! Thanks muchos!_


End file.
